landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pterano
Pterano, voiced by Michael York, is a character and anti-hero in ''The Land Before Time'' film series. He is a Pteranodon, called a "Flyer" in the films and TV series, and is Petrie's long lost uncle. He is related to Petrie on his mother's side, being her brother. History ''The Stone of Cold Fire'' After reuniting with his sister in the Great Valley, he, along with his sinister henchmen Rinkus (a sly pink Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a hotheaded brown Cearadactylus), began searching for the "Stone of Cold Fire ", a comet which he thought would grant him magic power. Because Ducky had been eavesdropping on their plans, and because they saw her as a useful object in their mission, they kidnapped her during the night, and carried her off into the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot and the others followed them, to save Ducky, while Pterano began to gradually realize the mistakes in his actions. He ultimately failed in his mission when it was found out that the stone did not really contain any magical powers, and wound up putting Petrie and the other children in danger. However, he ended up saving them at the end. Rewarding the rescue, Grandpa Longneck and the other adults exiled Pterano to the Mysterious Beyond for a (reduced) period of five cold times (winters/years). Pterano appears to have truly changed his ways, having accepted responsibility for his actions and hoping that he can make up for them once he is allowed to return to the herd. Prominence Pterano has not been seen since The Stone of Cold Fire. However, in a lone Pterosaur somewhat resembling Pterano - albeit skinnier and with different colors - is seen when Littlefoot and his grandparents leave the valley. He has also been mentioned multiple times in the TV series by Petrie; once in when he said Pterano told him that whoever ate tickly red treestars would have bad luck, and another time in when Petrie tells a story about a sharptooth-eating flyer. Petrie tells Cera that Pterano was the one who told him the story in the first place. It was originally rumored that he was going to appear again in , however, the idea was apparently dropped, if ever considered. Character While idolized by his nephews and nieces, namely Petrie, he is not trusted by his sister, nor by Littlefoot, Cera, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, or Daddy Topps. The reason for such suspicion is seen in how, after the combined herds joined in search of the Great Valley, Pterano promised one faction an easy way to the Valley and, due to his incompetent leadership, unintentionally blundered them into a sharptooth ambush that only he survived. He is considered an anti-hero of the seventh film as he is not truly bad and does some good things. Personality Pterano is at first shown to be proud and cold, though less aggressive than his comrades Rinkus and Sierra. His pride is seen to be a sort of superiority complex, if not on a narcissistic personality disorder. However, he shows his softer and more mature side throughout the film as he scolds his companions for continuously acting violently toward the young dinos; feeling remorse when he believed Ducky had fallen through a hole to her death; taking responsibility for the action instead of blaming his henchmen; ordering the sidekicks to leave the young ones alone after Sierra had recaptured Ducky; refusing Sierra's idea to feed the children to the Sharpteeth once the trio had "taken over"; and at the end he personally gets the chance to redeem himself by saving Ducky from a fatal fall off the mountaintop. He is shown, although he often manipulates him, really caring for his nephew Petrie and somewhat for his other friends. At the end of the movie, he appears to have completely reformed as he says goodbye to Petrie and tells him he will miss him. Pterano is also shown to be charismatic when he manages to lead a faction of the herd away from the main group and follow his leadership. Even though this faction was wiped out by Fast Biters, it does nonetheless show Pterano's ability to persuade others to his way of thinking. Reception Michael York received a Video Premiere Award nomination for Best Animated Character Performance in 2001, for voicing Pterano.List of Michael York's awards and nominations at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on June 12th, 2008. The nomination was shared with supervising animator Zeon Davush. The character has become extremely popular among fans, featuring prominently in fanworks and cited by many fans as their favourite character outside of the five main characters, or their favorite new character. Many fans claim that his voice-actor is what makes him such an appealing character, being one of the few new characters to be voiced by an actor other than a voice-actor. His voice-acting has even been compared to that of Tim Curry, due to their similar overacting and English accents. Many fanworks depict him returning to the Great Valley, either as a good character,A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Shadow Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Phoenix Ride (Published: 01-06-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3996298/1/Shadow_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "After the Stone of Cold Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Black Crystal34 (Published: 06-02-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4296134/1/After_The_Stone_of_Cold_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Sweet Child of Mine" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Atomsmasher227 (Published: 01-22-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4027840/1/Sweet_Child_of_Mine Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Twilight Valley" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Jakayrta (Published: 01-30-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4044080/1/Land_Before_Time_Twilight_Valley Retrieved on December 16th, 2008. or as a bad character.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Quest for the Lost Souls" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Green Dragon SWBF (Published: 05-23-03) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1355472/1/Quest_for_the_Lost_Souls Retrieved on June 13th, 2008. Among the fanfictions where he is a good character, he is also presented as having a (very) long-lost daughter and a mate that he believed to be dead.Fan art done by Ptyra http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=2653&st=0An old fanfiction written by Ptyra (new versions are in the works) http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=2649&hl= Gallery Quotes :Petrie (to Pterano): "I no understand why you do this!" :Rinkus: "None of your business you little gnat, now buzz off!" (Rinkus knocks Petrie out of the sky) "He he he-''" ''(Pterano whaps him) :Pterano: "If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence!" :Rinkus: "Then why are you hitting me?" :Pterano: "Right, make that two things. Violence, and stupid questions." (Whaps Rinkus again) :—Pterano reprimanding Rinkus for hitting his nephew : Trivia * Where or when he met Rinkus and Sierra is unknown. * Though many including Littlefoot, Mr. Threehorn, Grandpa Longneck, and even his sister can see through everything he says, his nieces and nephews appear to idolize him, especially Petrie. He brings out the worst in Petrie, getting him to lie to his friends to try and help Pterano get information about the Stone of Cold Fire and also making excuses for Pterano's bad behavior and belittling his friends for not believing Pterano. * Pterano is one of the few characters with a musical suite. Other characters that have a musical suite are the Diggers and Hyp and his gang. * Pterano is also similar to Cassim from Aladdin 3. **Both are family of protagonists. (Pterano: Petrie, Cassim: Aladdin) **Both has henchmen, but less sinister and became good. References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flyers Category:Antagonists Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire introductions Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Herd Leader Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Bigbeak Category:Brown Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Twofooters